After The Rain, I Promise
by punacchi
Summary: Tidak ada suatu "kebetulan" di dunia ini. Meskipun hanya setitik petunjuk, garis merah kita pasti telah ditakdirkan. Jiwa mungkin telah hilang, namun perasaan akan terus bertahan. Untuk itu, maukah kau berjanji untuk berjumpa kembali suatu saat? RiRen. Twoshoot.


**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** **belongs to** **HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **This fict belongs to me.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh selain kepuasan pribadi**.

" **AFTER THE RAIN, I PROMISE"**

 **Rate: T**

 **Type: Twoshoot.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning! :**

 **OOC,Alur ngebut, Plotless, Kalo ada typo beritahu saya, Gaje,dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Hei, maukah kau berjanji kepadaku?"_

 _Apa?_

" _Kita akan berjumpa kembali suatu saat. Ya kan?"_

 _Pasti . Aku janji._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menemuimu nanti. Kita akan bersama kembali, ditemani oleh hujan. Aku akan menemuimu , saat sinar matahari terbias oleh tetes-tetes air. Kau akan menungguku kan?"_

 _Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?_

" _Tentu saja"_

 _Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa kembali.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eren bangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal "Sial. Mimpi itu lagi" rutuknya gusar.

Sudah tujuh hari berturut-turut ia dihantui mimpi-mimpi aneh dalam tidurnya. Hadir dalam suasana yang berbeda-beda, namun pesannya tetap sama; _Perpisahan. Janji. Berjumpa kembali. Temui aku._

Dan entah mengapa, Eren selalu merasakan sesuatu dalam mimpinya. Rasa kehilangan yang teramat. Rasa rindu yang dalam serta rasa... _sesak?_ Perasaan itu terbawa hingga Eren terjaga, membuatnya tak tenang serta gelisah.

Ingin sekali Eren tahu apa maksud dari mimpi-mimpinya itu. Tapi semakin dipikir, semakin pemuda berambut eboni itu tak mengerti. Bertanya pada Armin dan Mikasa pun percuma saja,mereka hanya menyarankan agar Eren memperbanyak istirahat—beserta tatapan khawatir yang berlebihan oleh Mikasa. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya Eren yakin, mimpi itu bukan mimpi biasa. Namun pertanda apa?

Salam rindu dari ibunya kah?

Mustahil. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Diam-diam mengucap doa agar ibunya tenang di surga sana.

Pemuda beriris emerald itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang—mendadak kehilangan rasa kantuk. Eren melangkah keluar barak, bermaksud pergi ke ruang makan mengambil segelas air yang mungkin akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

"E-hh, Selamat malam.." sapa Eren agak terkejut, tak menyangka selarut ini masih ada orang—mengepel bawah lantai pula. Ah, itu pasti dia.

Sang maniak kebersihan sekaligus penyandang gelar manusia tertangguh di jamannya. Korporal Levi Ackerman.

"Selamat malam, Heichou" ulang Eren. Ia mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku, sementara yang disapa asyik menungging berusaha menjangkau permukaan lantai yang berdebu,hanya mengangguk datar sebagai sapaan balik.

Eren menandaskan gelas kelima nya. Pikirannya masih juga belum tenang. Ia masih sibuk menerka-nerka makna dari mimpi-mimpi anehnya. " _Hmm. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada seseorang yang berpengalaman_ "

Sayangnya, pria pendek yang duduk dihadapannya ini sama sekali bukan orang yang berpengalaman.

"Huh? Mimpi aneh? Mungkin kau harus banyak berdoa sebelum tidur, bocah" Levi nyegir —dalam hati,menyadari betapa ngawur jawabannya. Tapi sungguh, ia jarang mendapat mimpi dalam tidurnya. Bukannya tidak pernah, mungkin ia tak ingat.

"Bisa kau ceritakan mimpimu itu, Eren?" Eren bergidik, merasakan aura aneh dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh, berjengit kaget mendapati seorang wanita berkacamata tersenyum layaknya ilmuwan psikopat yang memperoleh bahan percobaan baru berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ha-Hanji san?"

Hanji duduk disamping Eren. "Memangnya kau mimpi apa sampai terbangun selarut ini,huh?"

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini saya selalu bermimpi aneh. Yang jelas, seseorang dalam mimpi saya seperti menyuruh saya untuk menemuinya" ujar Eren pelan.

"Hmm.. kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Levi?" Maniak titan itu balik bertanya pada rekannya.

Levi mendecih "Tch, Mana kutahu" jawab sang korporal tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan peralatan 3DMG yang dibersihkannya.

Hanji terdiam sejenak "Ah, Eren" Ia menyesap segelas minumannya "Apa kau percaya adanya _reinkarnasi_?"

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku pernah mendengar kisah seperti ini. Sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh kematian, kemudian saling berjanji akan bertemu kembali. Kemudian jiwa mereka dilahirkan kembali untuk ditakdirkan berjumpa" jelas Hanji membuat Levi mendengus pelan, tak pernah percaya akan hal-hal berbau mistik apalagi romansa.

Lain dengan Eren yang berbinar, Iris emerald nya membelalak menunjukkan raut super-tertarik. Cerita Hanji terdengar sangat masuk akal-ralat- sangat cocok dengan mimpi-mimpi Eren "Wah. Benarkah itu Hanji san? Jadi saya akan bertemu seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan bersama saya?"

"Jangan begitu mudah percaya dongeng bodoh, Jaeger" tukas Levi tajam. Tak begitu dipedulikan oleh Eren, yang asyik mengkhayalkan 'gadis' manis yang kiranya ditakdirkan sebagai jodohnya di masa lalu.

"Mungkin saja Eren. Mungkin mimpi-mimpi mu itu sebagai sinyal reuni kalian" jawab Hanji sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas buram.

"Lalu, aku harus apa, Hanji-san?" tanya Eren lagi.

Hanji Zoe menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dtuliskannya tadi pada Eren "Pergi ke alamat ini. Aku punya seorang kenalan. Dia pasti mengerti masalahmu" Eren menerima kertas itu dengan alis berkerut.

 _Lah, dia kan buta huruf._

Wanita berkacamata itu terkekeh, ganti menyodorkan kertas itu pada Levi "Kau pasti tak keberatan mengantarkan anak buahmu yang manis ini untuk mengungkap takdirnya kan? Atauu.. kau cemburu bila akhirnya ia berakhir dengan gadis takdirnya, huh? " Hanji mencolek-colek pundak Levi.

Kesabaran mahluk tertangguh itu telah mencapai batasnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan lelucon takhayul ini. Kalau bocah ini mau percaya, terserah saja. Hanya bocah bodoh yang percaya dongeng bodoh. Aku berani bertaruh kalau itu hanya omong kosong" tandas Levi skeptis.

 _Huh._

Entah darimana Eren mendapat nyali, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi , menantang manik gelap sang korporal "Baiklah Heichou, Ayo kita bertaruh"

Levi menatap balik dengan tatapan intens mengintimidasi . Manik emerald dan obsidian itu saling beradu pandang sengit "Berani juga kau, bocah sialan"

Hanji menyeringai ia sungguh menikmati atmosfer seram ketika aura ambisius sang bocah titan bergabung dengan aura gelap-tajam-dingin-defensif Levi Ackerman. "Hei-hei. Kita bisa buktikan bersama besok. Jadi kau setuju mengantarkan Eren ke alamat itu, Levi?"

Levi bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah keluar ruang makan "Kalau aku benar, cabuti rumput depan sampai gundul, Jaeger"

Eren mengangguk cepat "Baik Heichou!"

Dan malam kini sudah semakin larut—namun bagi Eren, hari ini baru saja dimulai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(A/N):** Fyuuh~ akhirnya part 1 selesai yeay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) btw ini fict pertama saya hehe, jadi maap kalo masih berantakan ~makasih buat yang udah baca (((:

Btw saya teramat sangat memohon untuk para reader agar berkenan review *wink* *wink* . Author newbie, butuh pencerahan. Flame juga gapapa kok /dibuang/ Mohon bantuannya ya senpai~


End file.
